Amor no Correspondido
by Augusto Comte
Summary: El amor entre Haruka y Yuu es muy notorio. Pero cierta hermana mayor se ha enamorado de Haruka.
1. Hermana, Fin de Semana y Relajación

Sakura Trick.  
Amor no Correspondido – Capítulo 1: Hermana Mayor, Fin de semana y Relajación  
fanfic. 

Era una mañana muy tranquila y muy fría de Febrero. El sol empezaba a iluminar poco a poco y en una de las tantas casas que hay en el vecindario, viven dos chicas: hermana mayor y hermana menor. La hermana mayor, cuyo nombre es Mitsuki Sonoda y se desempeña como la presidenta de la clase. Su hermana menor, cuyo nombre es Yuu Sonoda, asiste a la misma escuela que su hermana, estando en la clase 1-A.

Ambas chicas se preparaban para asistir a sus clases normales, abrigándose bien y protegiéndose muy bien de las inclemencias del frío invernal.

–¡Yuu, date prisa que llegaremos tarde!–

–¡Adelántate hermana, voy a desayunar!–

Haciendo caso a esto, la hermana mayor se fue a la escuela. En el trayecto, su mente empezó a delirar y a crear imágenes románticas entre ella y la ''mejor amiga'' de su hermana Yuu: Haruka Takayama. Si, desde aquel día en que Mitsuki vio a su hermana Yuu sobre Haruka en una escena muy comprometedora, no ha dejado de pensar en aquella ''relación'' y en cómo sería si Haruka le correspondiese.

–¡Waaaah!, debo sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente ahora mismo. Qué vergüenza…– Decía esto mientras intentaba eliminar aquellos pensamientos acerca de lo que ella haría con Haruka.

De tanto ''pelear'' consigo misma y correr, chocó contra un poste de luz, provocándole un golpe muy notorio en su nariz. Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, cuando escuchó una voz que venía de lejos. Rápidamente reconoció que aquella voz era la de Haruka, que casualmente pasó por aquel trayecto donde hasta hace un momento estaba caminando Mitsuki con toda ''normalidad''.

–¡Presidenta Mitsuki!, ¿Se encuentra bien? Dios mío, le está saliendo sangre de su nariz. Déjeme limpiarle y curarle la herida– Decía la chica con un tono de preocupación mientras atendía a una Mitsuki muy desorientada, casi al borde del desmayo.

–Muchas gracias Haruka-san, te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de atenderme. Lo que tú me pidas lo haré con todo gusto– Diciendo esto con un tono muy alegre [más de lo normal] ya que, de no ser por Haruka, hubiese estado ahí en el suelo completamente inconsciente.

–No hay de que presidenta Mitsuki, realmente me preocupé por usted. La próxima vez tenga más cuidado y no vaya distraída– Decía Haruka, haciéndole una tierna sonrisa que hizo que Mitsuki sonriera de igual forma, aunque en el fondo ella estaba más que alegre.

–Bueno, seguiré mi trayecto, ¿Quieres acompañarme?– Dijo Mitsuki con un poco de timidez.

–Me temo que no, esperaré a Yuu-chan aquí. Lo siento mucho– Dijo esto con algo de decepción.

–Emmm…bueno, está bien. No te preocupes Haruka-san. Nos vemos allá– Así se despidió Mitsuki de Haruka y continuó en su camino.

Se veía mejor después de que aquella chica del cabello granate e incluso sus gafas salieron intactas de aquel golpe. Pero en el fondo, Mitsuki estaba hecha un desastre. Ella sabía muy bien que Haruka era la ''mejor amiga'' de su querida hermana menor y que lo mejor sería no intervenir en aquella ''amistad''. En un instante se deprimió por dicha situación. Claro, al principio empezó a sentir ligeros sentimientos hacia Haruka desde que la conoció en persona e incluso había intentado olvidarla. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron en vano y poco a poco lo fue admitiendo: Estaba muy enamorada de Haruka. La chica del cabello rubio llegó a su destino sin complicaciones ni problemas, exceptuando lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Se limpió un poco el rostro, ya que había llorado un poco en el camino, y comenzó su día. Las clases transcurrieron normalmente y Mitsuki había estado enfocada en eso durante la mañana, hasta que se encontró en el camino a su hermana Yuu…acompañada por Haruka. Al notar a la chica del cabello granate empezó a gimotear y su corazón empezó a latir de manera acelerada. Para su suerte, pudo calmarse a tiempo, ya que Yuu y Haruka no notaron su presencia, pues se encontraban a una distancia algo lejana…y porque se escondió detrás de un árbol. Las dos chicas charlaban sobre lo que harían el fin de semana.

–Haruka, ¿Te gustaría pasar el fin de semana en mi casa?–

–¡Claro que si Yuu-chan! Me gustaría quedarme todo este fin de semana contigo para hacer ''esto'' y ''lo otro''. Ehehehe– Dijo esto con mucha energía, terminando al final con una sonrisa algo…pícara y tonta por imaginar lo que harían Yuu y ella todo el fin de semana.

–Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo un compromiso todo el fin de semana– Dijo Yuu con un tono serio y a la vez con molestia por la reacción de Haruka.

–¡Eres muy mala Yuu-chan! Creo que voy a llorar porque no quieres que pase el fin de semana en tu casa…y-y no me quieres… ¡JUM!– Dijo Haruka fingiendo ''molestia'', haciendo un mohín muy tierno y dándose la vuelta para no ver a Yuu.

–No es cierto Haruka, tu vendrás a hacerme compañía…y podrás hacerme lo que tú quieras~– Dijo Yuu casi en modo de susurro mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Como respuesta, Haruka sonrió y correspondió el abrazo dándose la vuelta y dándole un beso.

–Te amo…Yuu-chan…– Susurró Haruka al oído de Yuu.

–Haruka, vayamos a planear y preparar todo para nuestro fin de semana– Dijo Yuu un poco desorientada y volviendo en si después de ese beso.

Y así ambas chicas caminaron de regreso hacia sus aulas para continuar con sus respectivas clases.


	2. Fin de Semana, Relajación y Una Sorpresa

Amor no Correspondido – Capítulo 2: Fin de semana, Besos y Una sorpresa

Los días pasaron y por fin llegó el día que las chicas habían estado esperando. Aunque era viernes, ellas ya tenían en su mente los planes que harían el fin de semana. Todo un fin de semanas para ellas, salvo la excepción de que estaría la hermana mayor Mitsuki. Fue durante el descanso cuando Yuu le dio la noticia a su hermana.

–Hermana, tengo que decirte algo importante– Decía Yuu.

–Claro Yuu, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué necesitas?– Respondió Mitsuki de forma muy tierna

–Invité a Haruka a quedarse en casa todo el fin de semana. Espero que no te cause ninguna molestia o algún inconveniente– Le decía Yuu a su hermana con mucha seguridad, acompañada de una sonrisa.

―*_¡Oh no! Justo cuando quiero olvidarme de Haruka-san, aparece el momento menos indicado. Haruka-san se va a quedar en casa todo el fin de semana y no creo poder aguantar ni el primer día. ¿Qué voy a hacer?_*― Pensaba Mitsuki muy alterada. De vuelta a la realidad, se veía como empezaba a sonrojarse, le temblaban las manos y las piernas de los nervios.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué te sucede hermana? ¿Te sientes mal? Estas temblando mucho, tú cara está muy roja y…– Dijo Yuu un poco preocupada mientras revisaba a Mitsuki, percatándose de otra cosa.

–¡Tu frente está demasiado caliente! Vayamos a la enfermería–

–N-no es n-necesario Yuu, estoy muy bien. No te preocupes, es solo que me acordé de algo que tengo que hacer y me puse así hehehe– Dijo Mitsuki con algo de nerviosismo, tratando de ocultar que lo que le pasó fue por la noticia de que la chica del cabello granate se quedaría en casa todo el fin de semana.

–Emmm, bueno…está bien, nos veremos en casa hermana– Se despedía Yuu con cierta expresión de dudas. No obstante recordó que tenía que verse con Haruka para completar sus planes y que su fin de semana de relajación y descanso resultara bien sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Las horas siguieron pasando y las clases ya habían finalizado. La gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas para descansar, pero unos cuantos aún seguían en las aulas. Mitsuki era el ejemplo claro de la anterior situación, puesto que ella funge como la presidenta de la clase y su trabajo es cerciorarse de todo lo que ocurre alrededor de la escuela. Al menos unas cuantas horas más en la escuela la calmarían un poco. La chica se encontraba algo pensativa, aunque no preocupada, ya que su hermana Yuu le había avisado con tiempo que se iría un poco más temprano. Terminó de hacer los últimos deberes en el aula y salió del edificio rumbo a su hogar. Disfrutaba del trayecto, ya que estaba contemplando un hermoso atardecer que, combinado con el frío que hacía en ese momento, la ponía más contenta. Por un momento se olvidó de sus problemas y solo miraba aquel cielo naranja que, poco a poco, estaba tornándose más oscuro. Eso no le importaba para nada, Mitsuki seguía disfrutando del recorrido.

–¡Yuu! ¿Estás en casa?– Dijo Mitsuki en tono de voz muy alto, pero no consiguió respuesta –Supongo que seguirá con Haruka. Probablemente sigan preparándose para lo que vayan a hacer. Mejor me pongo a hacer algo en lo que llegan– Decía para sí misma.

Para matar el aburrimiento, leyó un libro que había tomado de la mesa de café y así permaneció por un buen rato. Había pasado 1 hora y las chicas no llegaban, lo que puso en preocupación a Mitsuki…hasta que recibió un texto de cierta chica.

''Hermana, lamento si nos hemos demorado mucho. Pero Haruka se quedó comprando más de la cuenta. Volveremos lo más pronto posible''. Así dictaba el mensaje que su hermana Yuu le había mandado. Mitsuki sonrió tiernamente al imaginarse aquel momento. Su preocupación se esfumó y se recostó en el sofá. Cerró sus ojos y, como si su subconsciente se divirtiera con ella, empezó a imaginarse a aquella chica del cabello granate. Su curvilínea figura, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, aquel listón blanco que adornaba su cabeza…un ángel hermoso. Mitsuki ya no pudo contenerse y exclamó…

–¡TE AMO HARUKA-SAN!–

Para su fortuna no había nadie en casa que escuchara aquel grito de ''desahogo'', mucho menos las chicas que seguían en su idilio con las compras del fin de semana. Mitsuki tenía el rostro totalmente colorado de la vergüenza, sin imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado si hubiesen escuchado ciertas chicas. Cerró los ojos para calmar aquella tensión, sin conseguir suerte, ya que se le vino a la mente aquella escena cuando ella y el resto de sus compañeras de clase se preparaban para la obra de ''Blanca Nieves'' donde Mitsuki haría el rol del príncipe que despierta a Blanca Nieves, rol interpretado por Haruka. Recordó cuando colapsó por haber leído aquella parte del beso que despertaba a Blanca Nieves y que, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de su hermana Yuu, Haruka habría terminado dándole un beso. Volviendo a la realidad, la pobre chica estaba que echaba humo de la cabeza. Su frente estaba ardiendo, su cara estaba roja y el resto de su cuerpo…ni hablar. Mitsuki estaba ''como agua para chocolate'' y la chica estaba fuera de sí.

–Cielo santo… ¿Por qué? Haruka-san ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?– Decía Mitsuki una vez tranquilizada y entre suspiros. No cabe duda que la chica del cabello granate le había robado el corazón y obviamente ya era muy tarde para negar aquel sentimiento.

–¡Hermana! ¡Ya llegamos! Lamentamos mucho si nos demoramos en llegar– Gritaba Yuu, quien estaba acompañada por su ''amiga'' Haruka.

–Me tenían preocupada. No vuelvan a hacer eso, por favor– Respondía Mitsuki con algo de preocupación y timidez.

–Gracias por invitarme, espero no causar molestias– Dijo Haruka haciendo una reverencia a la chica que, anteriormente había sufrido una pequeña ''crisis nerviosa''.

–*_Oh Haruka-san, que bella luces ahora. Eres un ángel, una princesa... ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué no puedo decirte mis sentimientos hacia ti?_*– Pensaba Mitsuki mientras se le quedaba viendo fijamente a Haruka quien, a pesar del frío, portaba un vestido muy bello de colores suaves, acompañada de una falda de mezclilla y unas botas de piel. Toda esa ropa combinando con aquel cuerpo hacía lucir a Haruka muy atractiva y preciosa. Mitsuki seguía quedando mirando a Haruka con una sonrisa y con el rostro un poco colorado. Haruka se asustó un poco porque aquella chica se le quedó viendo mucho y muy fijamente.

–¿M-Mitsuki-chan? ¿Se encuentra bien?– Le decía Haruka a Mitsuki tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

–N-no es nada Haruka-san, m-me encuentro muy bien. Es solo que me gusta la ropa que llevas puesta– Respondió Mitsuki, titubeando un poco de los nervios.

–¿En serio? Awww gracias Mitsuki-chan– Decía Haruka muy feliz por el cumplido.

–¡BASTA YA! Haruka, vamos a mi habitación. – Mencionaba Yuu con un tono de celos por lo que había visto, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana mayor con cierta molestia y apretaba del brazo derecho de su amiga.

–E-está bien Yuu-chan. Me estas lastimando el brazo– Mencionaba Haruka con algo de dolor en su brazo por aquel fuerte apretón que Yuu le daba a su brazo derecho.

Sin decir más, ambas chicas se fueron a la habitación de Yuu, quien estaba muy molesta y para ''desahogarse'' lastimaba el brazo izquierdo de Haruka. Por otra parte, Mitsuki solo las contemplaba subir las escaleras y pasaron unos segundos para que hiciera lo mismo, pero cambiando de destino dirigiéndose a su habitación. Un poco deprimida, decidió recostarse en su cama. Vio al techo por un largo tiempo, todavía recordando aquella chica que flechó su corazón. Su mente también empezó a recordar aquel momento en que Haruka no le importaba estar también con ella, ya que era como Yuu, pero más madura y de mayor edad.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su rostro. Era una combinación de sentimientos: tristeza y amor. Tristeza porque en el fondo sentía que Haruka nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, así fuera lo último que haga y pasara lo que pasara. Y amor porque, aun intentando por las vías posibles e imposibles olvidar a aquella chica del cabello granate, su mente se la recordaría. Aquel ángel que la cautivó, que la enamoró, que cada vez que Mitsuki la ve, se ilumina su mundo.

–Haruka-san…– Susurraba aquella chica que lloró un poco hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación, las chicas estaban en sus pláticas comunes y aleatorias, hasta que Haruka cambió la conversación.

–Oye Yuu-chan, creo que fuiste algo dura con tu hermana. Deberías ir a pedirle una disculpa. – Decía Haruka muy seriamente.

–No te pongas de su lado, que ella te estaba viendo con ojos pervertidos– Replicaba Yuu haciendo un mohín.

–Ohhh Yuu-chan~, estas muy celosa ¿verdad?– Mencionaba Haruka con un tono muy pícaro mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Yuu.

–¡N-no te incumbe Haruka!– Titubeaba Yuu algo irritada.

–Además de celosa, tsundere~– Mencionaba Haruka entre risas mientras mantenía el abrazo. Haruka seguía forcejando a Yuu y ella seguía refunfuñando, hasta que Haruka sopló en la oreja izquierda de Yuu, provocando que esta lanzara un gemido algo erótico, causando inmediatamente el silencio en la habitación. Ambas chicas se miraron y después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo…

–Haruka, deberíamos ir con mi hermana para pedirle disculpas, ¿n-no crees?– Rompía el silencio la chica de las coletas rubias

–Suena muy b-buena idea Yuu-chan. Vamos…– Respondía la chica del cabello granate.

Ambas chicas salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica mayor. Yuu empezó a sentir algo de culpa por haberle respondido de mala forma a su hermana por lo que sucedió anteriormente.

–¿Hermana? Solo quiero decir que me perdones por mi actitud que mostré hace rato. Realmente no era mi intención gritarte de esa manera– Decía Yuu muy arrepentida desde el pasillo, enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. No recibió respuesta, así que tuvieron que ingresar al lugar para ver que sucedía. Entraron las chicas a hurtadillas y lo que vieron fue a Mitsuki durmiendo. La vieron detenidamente y se dieron cuenta de que la chica había llorado un poco, lo que hizo que se conmovieran.

–Descansa Hermana. Te quiero~– Susurraba Yuu mientras le daba un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla.

–También te quiero~…Mitsuki-chan…– Susurraba Haruka haciendo lo mismo que Yuu, solo que esta le dio el beso en su frente.

Ambas chicas la encobijaron del frío y se fueron de ahí, tal y como habían entrado. Continuaron con lo que habían dejado y poco a poco fueron divirtiéndose con lo que habían encontrado en la habitación. Toda la noche fue muy hiperactiva para estas chicas, hasta que llegaron al límite y decidieron mejor cambiarse para ir a dormir después de un viernes muy agitado e intenso.

–¡Ha sido un viernes sensacional Yuu-chan!– Decía Haruka algo exhausta.

–Y todavía faltan 2 días para que este fin de semana sea mejor– Respondía Yuu.

–Bueno, es hora de dormir. Mañana nos espera un gran día. Buenas noches Yuu-chan~– Decía Haruka acomodándose para dormir al lado de Yuu.

–Buenas noches Haruka– Respondía Yuu, dándole un beso en los labios de su querida Haruka

–Te amo Yuu-chan…– Le decía Haruka a Yuu mientras ésta correspondía el beso.

Ambas chicas procedieron a dormir. Pasaron las horas y en la madrugada Mitsuki se despertó con algo de sed y a bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua. Antes de dirigirse a dormir, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana menor Yuu, donde dormían las chicas muy cómoda y plácidamente. Procedió a entrar en hurtadillas y tratando de no hacer nada de ruido. Se quedó parada ahí, viendo fijamente a ambas chicas, en especial a Haruka. La miró un rato y repentinamente surgieron aquellos sentimientos por ese ángel durmiente que tenía enfrente de ella.

–Perdóname Yuu…– Susurraba Mitsuki mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Haruka y le daba un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla de aquella chica que dormía inocentemente.

Se fue de ahí y volvió a su pieza. Se recostó en su cama y empezó a llorar en silencio. Se lamentaba por lo que había hecho, pero en el fondo sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Darle un beso a aquella chica del cabello granate mientras dormía y pensar que aún tenía la esperanza de ser correspondida. Decidió limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos verdes y volvió a dormir.


	3. Sorpresas y Una Hermana Mayor Felíz

Amor no Correspondido – Capítulo 3: Sorpresas y Una Hermana Mayor Feliz

Era sábado en la mañana. Una mañana muy fría y una de las chicas que estaban durmiendo plácidamente había despertado. Yuu Sonoda era la primera en despertarse dispuesta a hacer sus cosas rutinarias. Pero el verdadero motivo por el cual la menor de las chicas se había levantado primero era porque le tenía preparado algo especial a su amiga Haruka. Se veía algo desvelada, pero en el fondo sabía que valía la pena despertarse muy temprano y con unas ganas que no se ven muy a menudo en Yuu. Era muy temprano y los rayos del sol apenas iluminaban gran parte del vecindario. Decidió dar un pequeño paseo, no sin antes dejar una nota en la mesa de café avisando que iba a ausentarse unas horas. Sin más, la chica de las coletas rubias salió y durante el trayecto iba pensando en lo que le va a preparar a Haruka para que fuese un fin de semana inolvidable.

Mientras tanto, Haruka apenas iba despertando y comenzar con su día en la casa de la familia Sonoda.

–Buenos días Yuu-chan~– Decía Haruka algo somnolienta. La chica del cabello granate se percató que no recibió respuesta de cierta chica.

–¿Yuu-chan? ¿Dónde estás? Seguramente estas desayunando y no me despertaste. Yuu-chan mala, muy mala– Replicaba Haruka fingiendo enojo y haciendo mohines muy graciosos mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

La chica se sorprendió cuando se encontró con una cocina sin nadie ahí que estuviese desayunando o preparando algo para comer. Inmediatamente, Haruka empezó a buscar por toda la casa, por todos los lugares en los que podría estar Yuu. Fue directo a la habitación de la hermana mayor Mitsuki y avisarle de lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Mitsuki-chan! ¡Mitsuki-chan! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡Yuu-chan no está en casa!– Decía desesperadamente Haruka a una Mitsuki que estaba apenas despertándose.

–¿Eh? Haruka-san se ve muy linda en esa pijama… heh~– Balbuceaba somnolienta Mitsuki mientras veía [con la poca vista que tiene] a Haruka muy de cerca.

–¡Mitsuki-chan! ¡No es momento de esas cosas! ¡Despierta que Yuu-chan ha desaparecido!– Gritaba Haruka al borde del colapso mientras hacía reaccionar a Mitsuki agarrándola de los hombros mientras la zarandeaba para que despertara.

–Perdón Haruka-san p-por eso. ¿Yuu desapareció? Eso es imposible. Debió haber salido a comprar algo para desayunar– Decía Mitsuki tratando de calmar a Haruka.

–¡PERO ELLA ME AVISARÍA! Yuu-chan es muy mala conmigo– Respondía Haruka muy molesta. Ambas chicas bajaron a la sala y se encontraron con la nota que Yuu había dejado unas horas antes.

''_Me voy a ausentar un buen rato. No se preocupen por mí''_

Esto calmó a ambas chicas que hace rato estaban algo frenéticas, sobre todo Haruka. La chica del cabello granate se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún seguía molesta porque Yuu no la había despertado o siquiera avisado. Mitsuki había notado ese detalle y se acercó a Haruka para hablar con ella.

–Haruka-san, no te pongas así. Tal vez Yuu tuvo un asunto importante que ella tenía que resolver por su propia cuenta– Trataba de calmar y hacer entrar en razón a Haruka.

–¡MENTIRA!... Yuu-chan es muy mala. Apuesto que ya se fijó en otra chica y me mandará a volar. ¿Qué voy a hacer Mitsuki-chan?– Decía Haruka en modo de negación y casi al borde del llanto.

Mitsuki miró por un rato a Haruka y se cuestionaba el por qué era tan celosa, inclusive más que su hermana Yuu. La chica rubia de las gafas ya no podía contenerse y de forma repentina, Mitsuki abrazó a Haruka. Aquella chica estaba sufriendo por dentro de no poder decirle lo que realmente sentía por Haruka. Ese ángel color granate que parecía alejarse más y más porque ya tenía dueña, para colmo esa dueña era Yuu Sonoda, su querida hermana menor. Haruka se sorprendió por el abrazo repentino; aunque claro ese abrazo la reconfortó, así que solo correspondió a ese tierno y cálido gesto que su compañera Mitsuki le estaba dando.

–Haruka-san. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?– Susurraba Mitsuki al oído de Haruka.

–Claro Mitsuki-chan ¿Qué sucede?– Respondía Haruka de la misma forma.

–¿Qué p-piensas de mí? ¿Te a-agrado?– Mitsuki empezaba a hablar con la voz un poco entrecortada y a modo de susurro. Era obvio que lloraría en cualquier momento.

–Eres muy linda Mitsuki-chan. Si algún día Yuu-chan llega a cansarse de mí, tendré a otra personita más. Tus ojos verdes, tu rostro, tu cabello rubio, tu bello y curvilíneo cuerpo…Eres un ángel precioso. Tu rostro es parecido al de Yuu-chan, solo que tú eres mayor y más madura– Le decía Haruka a Mitsuki mirándola a la cara y a aquellos ojos verdes complementados por aquellas gafas rojas. El comentario de Haruka sobre de que se parecía un poco a su hermana Yuu la deprimió un poco.

–Haruka-san, yo no soy Yuu. Es obviamente imposible parecerme a Yuu en todos los aspectos– Respondía Mitsuki a Haruka con desanimo, apartando la vista de Haruka viendo hacia otro lado.

–No digas eso Mitsuki-chan. Sabes bien que eres una chica muy bella y muy tierna. Que lo quieras negar ya es otro asunto– Respondía Haruka con un tono muy suave y algo atrevido, pasando su mano por la silueta de la chica.

–*_¡Cielo Santo! Esto tiene que ser el paraíso. Estoy con Haruka-san y no para de decir que soy bella. ¡Dios mío! Esto es muy bueno para ser real_*– Pensaba Mitsuki, quien ya estaba totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos muy cerrados para evitar cualquier contacto visual.

Era el día más feliz de su vida…o el mejor día que pueda recordar. Si, Mitsuki estaba muy feliz, más no se lo podía creer. Aún seguía incrédula por aquellas palabras que Haruka le dedicó hace un momento. Si se las hubiese dicho cualquier persona, solo se sonrojaría y mostrando algo de indiferencia. Pero no era una persona desconocida, era su ángel de color granate Haruka Takayama. Hubo un silencio repentino y cuando Mitsuki se percató de esto, abrió los ojos y vio que Haruka la seguía observando.

–Mitsuki-chan…acércate por favor– Decía Haruka con un tono muy pícaro y sensual.

–E-está bien, a-allá v-voy… – Respondía Mitsuki con algo de nervios, aproximándose lentamente hacia donde se encontraba aquella chica del cabello granate.

Ella se acercaba muy lentamente hacia aquella chica que estaba apoyada en la pared. Cerró los ojos mientras iba acercándose a la chica del cabello granate quien le hablaba en un tono algo provocativo, hasta que la chica rubia de gafas sintió unos labios pegados a los suyos. Un beso que tomó por sorpresa a Mitsuki, pero que en el fondo no se lo podía creer. Aquella chica que la noche anterior lloraba porque creía que aquel ángel granate nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos ahora sentía que estaba en cielo…En un cielo, un paraíso que parecía no estar hecho para Mitsuki. Estaba muy feliz, Haruka tomaba más la iniciativa y Mitsuki seguía la corriente. Aquel beso se hacía cada vez más apasionado, como si Haruka amara realmente a Mitsuki y se olvidara de su verdadero amor Yuu. Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos verdes de Mitsuki, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Haruka.

–¡Mitsuki-chan! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?– Decía Haruka rompiendo el beso y mirándola a su rostro con algo de preocupación.

–N-no, para nada Haruka-san. Estoy muy feliz por este momento tan bello y maravilloso. Te amo mucho Haruka-san. Esperé mucho tiempo para que esto ocurriera y por fin sucedió. Te amo tanto…Haruka-san– Respondía Mitsuki con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

–Lo se…yo también te amo Mitsuki-chan~– Decía aquella chica del cabello granate quien estaba al borde del llanto, pero mantuvo la compostura.

–Mitsuki-chan…esto será nuestro secreto~–

–Por supuesto Haruka-san–

Ante estas palabras, ambas sonrieron tiernamente y prosiguieron con aquel beso apasionado que Haruka había comenzado desde el principio. Tanto a Haruka como a Mitsuki no les importaba mucho si Yuu las viese algún día, puesto que Haruka ya se le había insinuado varias veces –accidental o intencionalmente–, provocando que Yuu se pusiera celosa. Mitsuki abrazaba y besaba a su amada ángel granate, aquel ángel que en un principio pensaba que no se fijaría en ella. Y mientras más besaba a Haruka, más la abrazaba, como si de soltarla se le escaparía y no volvería nunca más a sus brazos. Aquellos besos acompasados por los gemidos que ambas chicas soltaban, disfrutando de aquel sábado, de aquel día que nunca olvidarán y recordarán para toda su vida. Recostadas en la cama, tomadas de la mano y tomando un poco de aliento por aquel beso largo y lleno de amor que se dieron la una a la otra. Al final se veían entre si y comenzaron a reír, para luego darse unos besos pequeños en sus mejillas sonrojadas. El resto de la tarde fue para ellas solas, ambas chicas se encontraban muy felices, sobretodo Mitsuki. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que…

–¡Chicas! ¡Ya llegué~!– Aclamaba la recién llegada Yuu a la casa.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la hermana mayor. Entraron en pánico tras escuchar aquella voz y trataron de esconder toda ''evidencia'' que fuese a encontrar Yuu en alguna de las 2 chicas. De tantos nervios, Haruka tropezó accidentalmente y por poco cae de cara al suelo…pero la suerte le sonrió a aquella chica, ya que Mitsuki estuvo en ese instante para salvarla, atrapándola al instante y logrando hacer una pose algo comprometedora. Hubo un silencio incómodo tras este pequeño incidente.

–Haruka-san… ¿T-te encuentras b-bien?– Titubeaba Mitsuki tratando de romper el silencio incómodo

–Si…eso creo Mitsuki-chan. Estoy bien…gracias por haber amortiguado mi caída…ehehehe– Respondía Haruka ante aquella pregunta

Ambas chicas, con los rostros muy colorados por la vergüenza de aquel incidente, empezaron a reír ante dicha situación. Mientras tanto, la pequeña Yuu escuchó aquellas risas y subió las escaleras para descubrir de donde provenían esas carcajadas y de paso saber que estaban haciendo aquellas chicas o que les causaba tanta gracia como para que rieran tanto. La chica de las coletas rubias llegó hacia donde se escuchaba aquella risa y tocó la puerta.

–Chicas ¿Qué es lo que les causa tanta risa? Voy a entrar– Decía Yuu tras la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor, quien abrió la puerta de la habitación para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–Nada nada Yuu-chan, solo estábamos contando historias muy chistosas– Decía Haruka entre risas

–Cierto Yuu, no es nada del otro mundo. Solo son anécdotas tontamente graciosas– Complementaba Mitsuki a las palabras que Haruka había dicho anteriormente.

–Está bien. Haruka, vayamos a mi habitación, que quiero mostrarte algo– Decía Yuu a Haruka muy animada mientras le jalaba del brazo.

–¡D-de acuerdo Yuu-chan! Nos vemos al rato Mitsuki-chan– Gritaba Haruka a Mitsuki mientras se iba de la habitación de la susodicha chica rubia mayor y le daba un guiño.

Las dos chicas se fueron a la otra habitación, donde Yuu le tenía preparada una sorpresa... más bien un pequeño obsequio a su querida Haruka.

–Haruka… esta es la razón por la cual estuve fuera toda la mañana…– Decía Yuu muy sonrojada mientras le mostraba un collar plateado con un pequeño corazón.

–¡Oh por dios! Que hermoso Yuu-chan. Realmente valió la pena el que te hayas ido sin siquiera despertarme ¡JUM!– Decía Haruka muy feliz por el regalo, al mismo tiempo que hacía un gracioso mohín por lo dicho anteriormente.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Haruka– Le respondía Yuu a Haruka con algo de vergüenza y un sonrojo muy intenso en su rostro.

Al ver a aquella chica de las coletas rubias Haruka le dio un tierno beso, a lo cual Yuu correspondió a aquel beso. Un beso que, como era de costumbre, ambas disfrutaron con todo el amor que se tenían la una a la otra.

–Haruka… Te amo. Te amo tanto~–

–Yo también te amo Yuu-chan…–

Mientras tanto, Mitsuki se encontraba en su habitación recordando lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos. Ya no estaba deprimida, sino que estaba feliz de que ese ángel granate haya correspondido a sus sentimientos. Una pequeña sonrisa hizo aquella chica que en el fondo aún tenía la esperanza de que fuese correspondida definitivamente por Haruka.

–Algún día Haruka-san… Algún día– Decía Mitsuki entre suspiros y contemplando hacia la ventana, observando el paisaje invernal.

El resto del sábado fue dedicado para aquellas chicas melosas divirtiéndose como nunca y disfrutando de un sábado muy tranquilo y relajante.


	4. Día normal y Recuerdos

Amor no Correspondido – Capítulo 4: Día normal y Recuerdos

Después de todos los acontecimientos de aquel viernes y aquel anecdótico sábado, llegaba el domingo. Un domingo muy frío, tranquilo y agradable. Un día perfecto para descansar y no hacer nada. Y ese domingo sería aprovechado por 3 chicas que estaban en su casa y sin ningún plan en mente para pasar el día. Se encontraban tan aburridas que ni podían pensar en algo interesante que hacer. Una de ellas se le ocurrió algo simple.

–Haruka, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo un rato por ahí?– Decía Yuu con algo de desgane y aburrimiento.

–Hmmm… está bien Yuu-chan. Vayamos a caminar. Mitsuki-chan ¿Quieres acompañarnos?– Respondía Haruka a Yuu con algo de ganas, a la vez que le ofrecía compañía a aquella chica mayor.

–No, gracias Haruka-san. Vayan ustedes y diviértanse un poco– Respondía Mitsuki a la susodicha.

Sin decir más, se despidieron e hicieron su paseo dominical. Un pequeño paseo que intentaría poner algo entretenido o interesante. Fueron de un lugar a otro y comprando una que otra cosa para que no volvieran a casa con las manos vacías y decepcionadas. Ambas chicas convirtieron un paseo normal y aburrido en algo divertido y entretenido. Casi todo el día fue completamente para ellas, sin preocupaciones y sin estrés. Luego de hacer su itinerario, fueron a un parque a sentarse en un banquillo a platicar un poco.

–Haruka… quisiera que éste fin de semana no terminara nunca. La he pasado de maravilla estando a tu lado– Hablaba Yuu mientras se acurrucaba al lado de su acompañante.

–Sí, digo lo mismo Yuu-chan~. Estos días han sido hermosos e inolvidables. Quisiera que hubiese días como estos– Comentaba Haruka al respecto.

–Haruka~– susurraba Yuu al oído de Haruka,

–¿Qué sucede Yuu-chan?– Le respondía Haruka de la misma manera.

–¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso en aquel salón de clases abandonado?– Decía Yuu con un tono de nostalgia a su amiga recordando aquel momento.

–Por supuesto Yuu-chan, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Fue tan bello y hermoso– Hablaba Haruka entre suspiros sobre aquel primer beso.

–Si~. Te quiero Haruka. Te quiero muchísimo– Decía aquella chica de las coletas rubias mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos color vino.

–Yo también te quiero Yuu-chan~– Respondía Haruka a su pequeña acompañante de ojos verdes, a la par de que ponía sus labios en los de su amiga para fundirlos en un beso.

Lo siguiente fue una serie de besos llenos de ternura que se daban entre ellas, a la vez que hacían una pequeña pausa para recordar algunos momentos graciosos, amorosos, melosos y algunos un poco dramáticos. Un hecho fue cuando su hermana Mitsuki las descubrió besándose en uno de los pasillos, provocando el enojo de la presidenta de la clase, prohibiéndole a Haruka de no acercarse a su querida hermana menor. Claro que lo recuerda con algo de gracia ya que Yuu rompería esa ''regla'' y volvería con Haruka. Ambas chicas reían con cada recuerdo gracioso, a la vez que recordaban con amor todos aquellos tiernos momentos.

Mientras tanto en cierta casa, Mitsuki se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una revista. Poco disfrutaba de su lectura dado que se distraía a menudo debido a una serie de recuerdos repentinos que pasaron por su mente. Se rindió y pausó su lectura para recordar un poco. Su mente empezó a proyectarle momentos pasados. Un hecho que recordó fue cuando conoció a Haruka por primera vez durante la reunión del Consejo Estudiantil, donde fue aquella chica quien reparó sus anteojos. Así una serie de recuerdos algo incómodos volaron por su mente un buen rato. Recostada en su cama y suspirando a cada rato, decidió ir a su ventana a contemplar el atardecer. Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo…Un pensamiento se le vino a la mente y era el de que muy pronto se graduaría de la escuela. Esto significaría alejarse de su hermana menor Yuu…y de su amada Haruka. De solo pensar en aquel escenario le dolía en el pecho, provocando un pequeño llanto en la chica que no cesó por unos minutos.

–Haruka-san… no me quiero separar de ti. Te amo Haruka-san– Decía Mitsuki entre sollozos.

Se encontró con una foto de Haruka en una repisa, la cual miró fijamente y acto seguido le dio un pequeño beso, cubriéndola con sus brazos. La dejó al lado de su mesita de noche y se acostó en su cama. Aun con algunas lágrimas en su mejilla, decidió tomar un baño para aclarar su mente. Después de haber tomado aquel baño caliente, decidió tomar una pequeña siesta en lo que llegaban las chicas.

Pasaron las horas y las chicas ya estaban camino a casa, dispuestas a terminar un fin de semana que hasta ese momento había sido tan perfecto y hermoso. Todavía era temprano, pero ya estaba oscureciendo. Las chicas llegaron a la casa y acto seguido tomaron un baño juntas. Después de esto, se dieron cuenta que la casa se sentía algo sola dado que no había ningún ruido en la casa hasta antes de que llegaran. Inmediatamente recordaron que la chica mayor no quiso acompañarlas en su paseo, por lo que decidieron ir a su habitación y cerciorarse de que estuviese ahí. En efecto, ahí estaba aquella chica, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

–¿Chicas? Oh cielos, me sentía tan cansada que me quedé dormida– Murmuraba Mitsuki viendo a ambas chicas mientras se ponía sus gafas y veía la hora. –¿Qué hora es?– Preguntaba aquella chica.

–Son las 6:45 pm– Respondía Yuu a una somnolienta Mitsuki.

–Bueno, al menos dormí un poquito. Me sentía tan cansada– Decía Mitsuki diciendo algo que no era cierto. Su cansancio era más emocional que físico por aquello de los recuerdos y la ola de pensamientos que inundaron la mente de la chica.

–No te preocupes hermana. Lo importante es que descansaste un poquito. Por lo pronto hay que preparar la cena– Respondía su hermana Yuu con un tono algo maternal.

–¡Si! Vamos Mitsuki-chan que hay que preparar la cena y cerrar muy bien este fin de semana de antología– Decía Haruka a aquella chica.

–S-sí, tienes razón Haruka-san. ¡Vamos!– Respondía Mitsuki con mucho entusiasmo.

Lo siguiente fue una pequeña aventura en la cocina preparando una gran cena para ellas 3. Se divertían mientras preparaban la comida y provocaban uno que otro momento gracioso o chistoso. Al final los resultados fueron positivos, las 3 chicas disfrutaron de una buena cena y después de un rato decidieron ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para culminar con un domingo normal y perfecto; y a su vez culminando con un fin de semana de maravilla. Un fin de semana que estas tres chicas no olvidarán nunca.

–Fue un día hermoso, un fin de semana muy bello ¿no crees Haruka?– Decía Yuu con mucha alegría.

–Sin duda Yuu-chan. Quisiera que se volviera a repetir. Pero ahora hay que dormir, que mañana volvemos a nuestra rutina escolar– Respondía Haruka

–Cierto, hay que dormir. Buenas noches Haruka~– Decía Yuu mientras le daba un beso a Haruka.

–Buenas noches Yuu-chan~– Correspondía Haruka a Yuu de la misma forma.

Las chicas no olvidarán que tuvieron un fin de semana lleno de amor, sorpresas, diversión y un poco de drama para cierta chica de gafas quien aún se sentía como una persona no correspondida, más no se rendiría y se esforzaría para que su amada ángel granate le correspondiera definitivamente.


	5. Fiesta y Oportunidad

Amor no Correspondido – Capítulo 5: Fiesta y Oportunidad

–¡Haruka! Despierta ya que se nos va a hacer tarde– Gritaba la joven Yuu Sonoda a su 'querida' amiga para que se levantara y comenzar la rutina escolar.

–Y-ya voy, ya voy, no me presiones Yuu-chan– Refunfuñaba Haruka todavía somnolienta pero haciendo lo posible para despertar y comenzar el día.

Así es como estas dos chicas empezaban su día luego de aquel fin de semana anecdótico e intenso. Se cercioraron de despertar a cierta chica mayor que dormía plácidamente. La despertaron con algo de dificultades puesto que balbuceaba y refunfuñaba, más todo esto fue en vano para la joven Mitsuki Sonoda. Con toda la energía que tenían, desayunaron y se prepararon para iniciar sus actividades escolares. Mitsuki tuvo que adelantarse a llegar a la escuela, así que solo Yuu y Haruka permanecieron en la casa.

–Oye Haruka, ya falta poco para que sea la semana cultural– Decía Yuu en un tono reflexivo y pensativo.

–Si, es verdad. ¿Qué te parece si nos organizamos para participar en el festival?– Respondía Haruka muy alegre.

–¡Genial! Me gusta la idea– Decía Yuu con entusiasmo

–Es verdad… bueno, de eso nos encargaremos cuando estemos en la escuela. Mejor hay que darnos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde, eh Yuu-chan– Hablaba Haruka un poco reflexiva pero igual de decidida en su plan.

–De acuerdo Haruka–

Ambas chicas se fueron rumbo a la escuela conversando sobre el tema de aquel festival cultural. Un pequeño festival que, más que nada, fue una especie de ''última fiesta'' para las estudiantes que cursaban su último año escolar y que ya estaban a punto de graduarse. De solo recordar que el propósito era despedir a las estudiantes próximas a graduarse les generó sentimientos encontrados. Pensar que ellas pronto se graduarían y ya no verían a sus compañeras de clase. Así como así decidieron mejor enfocarse en solo planificar como sería aquel festival. Todavía era muy temprano, pero en las aulas ya se veían más estudiantes ocupando sus lugares y otros rondando por algunos sectores del plantel. Entre esas estudiantes se encontraba aquella chica de gafas rojas y cabellera rubia muy larga. Se encontraba haciendo el papeleo de las actividades diarias de la escuela y administrar que todo esté en orden. Acabó a tiempo antes de que comenzaran las clases y se tomó un pequeño descanso. Mitsuki se detuvo a contemplar el paisaje que, poco a poco empezaba a ponerse agradable. Todavía hacía frío, pero el ambiente era agradable. Se le vino a la mente aquella chica…si, cierta chica de cabellera granate se le cruzó en sus pensamientos y suspiraba al recordar su bella figura. Miraba al cielo y se imaginaba a Haruka como ese divino ángel que desciende de ese cielo azul, aquel ángel que la llevaría a un lugar muy precioso donde Mitsuki nunca sufriría y solo tendría a su amada Haruka a su lado. Un pequeño dolor en el pecho le dio a la joven rubia, pero no fue por el clima…un recordatorio que interrumpió su pequeña e inocente fantasía. Un incómodo recordatorio de que no faltaba mucho para que se graduara de la escuela, lo que causaría que probablemente ya no tendría tiempo para muchas cosas…ni vería a Haruka. Ya no podría ver a su adorado ángel granate y de solo recordarlo la agobiaba mucho. Decidió volver a su aula de estudios y esperar a que llegaran el resto de sus compañeras para que dieran comienzo las clases.

–Haruka-san…– Suspiraba aquella chica que se encontraba solitaria en su pupitre contemplando el paisaje desde el salón de clases.

¿Por qué no se armaba de valor y le decía a Haruka cuanto la ama? Simple…su hermana menor. Yuu Sonoda, su propia hermana menor era el ''obstáculo a vencer'' para que Mitsuki se confesara apropiadamente. Sus fantasías e ideas se fueron cuando poco a poco fueron llegando las estudiantes a sus lugares, en especial su amiga y la vice-presidenta de la clase…Rina Sakai.

–Buenos días Presidenta Mitsuki~– Decía aquella chica con mucha alegría.

–¿Ah? Eh si, buenos días Rina-chan– Respondía Mitsuki con algo de cansancio y desgane.

–Presidenta ¿Se encuentra bien? Luce algo deprimida y cansada– Preguntaba Rina con preocupación.

–N-no es nada Rina-chan, me siento bien. Solo que llegué temprano e hice el papeleo antes de que todas llegaran– Respondía Mitsuki titubeando y ocultando lo que le pasaba.

–Presidenta Mitsuki, ya sabe que yo me encargo del papeleo y que no debe estresarse en vano. Eso le puede causar mucho daño a su cuerpo– Decía Rina cual si fuese una madre para aquella chica. –Pero en fin. ¿Se enteró que las chicas de la clase 1-A van a preparar algo así como un festival cultural?– Dijo aquella chica del lazo rojo

–Si, si estoy enterada. De hecho una de las organizadoras llevó la solicitud hace unos días e incluso dijo que varias de nosotras estábamos invitadas– Comentaba Mitsuki acerca de aquel ''festival cultural'' que planeaban las otras chicas.

–Vaya, suena interesante. Hay que asistir a ese evento…digo, es nuestro último año como estudiantes y dentro de poco nos vamos a graduar, así que hay que ir. Claro, si es que usted tendría alguna objeción…– Decía Rina con mucho entusiasmo que se fue apagando por las últimas palabras que formuló.

–Pues…no tengo ningún inconveniente. Así que podemos ir y hay que decirles a las otras chicas de esta clase– Meditaba aquella chica que al final no dudó y decidió asistir a aquel evento.

–¡Perfecto! En el transcurso del día correré la voz al resto de las chicas de esta clase. Por ahora vamos a nuestros lugares que ya viene el profesor– Respondía Rina con muchas ganas y muy decidida.

Las primeras horas de la mañana fueron tranquilas tanto para Mitsuki como para las otras 2 chicas que se encontraban en su clase. Mientras tanto, las chicas de la clase 1-A estaban haciendo los planes de lo que sería su ''festival cultural'' en su misma aula. Realmente ese ''festival'' era una pequeña fiesta de despedida a las alumnas que estaban próximas a graduarse, por lo que querían cerciorarse de que todo saliera bien y sin problemas o complicaciones. Todas las chicas de aquella clase hacían los preparativos y hacían lo posible para que ninguna chica del grupo de las futuras egresadas viera o espiara a la clase y arruinar la sorpresa.

–Ya no puedo esperar a que las chicas vean esta fiesta que les hemos preparado– Comentaba una de las estudiantes de la clase 1-A mientras llevaba algunas cosas.

–Igual yo. Esta es una forma muy divertida y bonita de despedir a nuestras senpais de la escuela– Decía su compañera mientras la ayudaba a cargar unas cajas.

–¡Vamos chicas! Que esta fiesta tiene que estar más que preparada y lista para nuestras compañeras. No queremos que se lleven un vergonzoso y malo recuerdo de nosotras ¿verdad?– Ordenaba Kotone, quien era una de las organizadoras.

–¡Claro que no! Nos esforzaremos– Gritaban todas las chicas al unísono con mucho entusiasmo.

–Vaya, que alegría ver a todas las chicas trabajar así– Comentaba Yuzu mientras contemplaba el escenario laborioso de todas las chicas de la clase.

–Pero tu ni siquiera has hecho nada– Respondía Kaede a su amiga mientras ponía los adornos.

–¡EH! ¿De qué hablas Kaede? Yo si he trabajado. Mira, traje todas estas cajas yo solita y sin ayuda de nadie– Mencionaba Yuzu con orgullo mientras señalaba dichos objetos.

–Si…solo has hecho eso. El resto del tiempo te la pasaste comiendo tus pockys y dulces– Comentaba Kaede mientras le señalaba la caja de dulces y varias golosinas.

–Chicas, basta de discusiones. No me gustaría darles un pequeño castigo a ustedes dos por discutir y pelear ¿o sí?– Decía Kotone mientras se acercaba a aquellas chicas y sacaba un látigo.

–¡D-d-de a-acuerdo K-Kotone-san!– Hablaban las chicas al mismo tiempo y con mucho miedo de solo imaginar aquel ''pequeño castigo''.

–Ah~ Yuu-chan, ¿No te da gusto hacer esto por las chicas que pronto se graduarán?– Decía Haruka con alegría mientras hacía las decoraciones del lugar.

–Si, sobre todo si todo esto lo hago a tu lado Haruka– Respondía Yuu mientras veía a su ''amiga'' Haruka trabajando.

–Oh Yuu-chan, eres una chica sin remedio ¿verdad?– Reía un poco Haruka, a la vez que hablaba con un tono de picardía.

–T-Tonta Haruka…– Titubeaba Yuu tras lo que dijo Haruka.

Dentro del aula se vivía un ambiente muy alegre, de convivencia y muy unido. Nunca antes se había vivido un ambiente tan activo y laborioso como aquel día en el que todas mostraban sus esfuerzos y ganas para ofrecerles a aquellas chicas mayores una gran fiesta de despedida…sutilmente disfrazada de ''Festival Cultural''. Mientras tanto en la planta alta donde se encontraba la clase 3-A, la presidenta Mitsuki se encontraba en una pequeña junta del comité estudiantil donde también se encontraba el futuro consejo estudiantil que se encargaría de los futuros puestos vacantes. Las 3 chicas que fueron citadas por la presidenta estaban muy alegres y felices de que hayan sido elegidas para el puesto y prometieron dar todo su esfuerzo cuando llegara el día. Acabada la reunión, la presidenta y la vicepresidenta tomaron su receso merecido. Solo Mitsuki fue quien aprovechó su descanso para escribir un recado dirigido a cierta destinataria, citándola a ella al pasillo del segundo piso. 2 puntos importantes en su recado fueron los siguientes: se lo dio a la vicepresidenta y compañera Rina Sakai para hacérselo llegar a Haruka, y que fuera sola. Presentía que habría problemas con su hermana menor Yuu, pero eso no le importaba…no le importaba, solo quería estar con su amada…con ese ángel granate que iluminaba su vida y le llenaba el alma de felicidad. Hecho esto, procedió a descansar lo que quedaba del tiempo y solo esperó.

Mientras en la otra aula, las chicas que estaban organizando el convivio estaban por terminar las decoraciones, de acomodar las mesas y de terminar los últimos detalles. Aunque por falta de tiempo decidieron recorrerla para el siguiente día y así todas pudieran divertirse como quieran y puedan. Llegó el día esperado para las chicas de la clase 1-A y las primeras horas de la mañana transcurrieron con total normalidad. Ya se estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para que todo empezara. Por otra parte, las chicas mayores de la escuela se dirigían a la aula 1-A dispuestas a asistir al ''festival cultural'', pero lo que realmente esperaban era…

–¡Felicidades!– Fue el grito que todas las chicas hicieron al unísono al momento en que las chicas abrieron la puerta.

–¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Por qué ese ''felicidades''?– Decía tanto la presidenta y vicepresidenta de la clase como el resto de sus compañeras que murmuraban entre ellas.

–Bueno, la verdadera razón por la cual fue se hizo este ''festival cultural'' fue en realidad para felicitarlas por graduarse de esta escuela y planeamos entre todas nosotras esta fiesta de despedida para que se lleven con ustedes un bonito recuerdo– Decía Kotone mientras se dirigía al grupo.

–¡En serio? Oh que lindo~, no se hubiesen molestado en hacer esto– Comentaba Rina con mucho sonrojo y conteniendo un poco las lágrimas por la felicidad.

–Ehehe no es nada, todas lo hicimos por ustedes– Decía Yuzu ''consolando'' a la vicepresidenta –Y bien ¡Que comience la diversión!– Complementó Yuzu a lo que dijo y al mismo tiempo ponían música para alegrar el ambiente.

Todas las chicas no dudaron y empezaron a adaptarse al ambiente tan alegre y divertido que había en él. Entre tanto ruido, Mitsuki tuvo que pedirle a su compañera y vicepresidenta Rina que encontrara a Haruka y le diera la nota que la misma Mitsuki escribió.

–Rina-chan, busca a Haruka-san y si la ves, dale esto y pídele que lo lea…es muy importante– Le dijo Mitsuki a Rina con un ligero tono de desesperación.

–De acuerdo Mitsuki, no te preocupes. En cuanto la vea se lo daré inmediatamente– Le contestó Rina tratando de calmar a aquella chica.

Rina se empeñó a buscar a la chica de cabello granate con la intención de darle aquel recado que Mitsuki escribió para ella. Después de buscar por casi todo el edificio, por fin la encontró…y como no, acompañada por Yuu, quienes se encontraban en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Sin perder tiempo o sin observar demasiado para que aquellas chicas no se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo ''vigiladas''.

–Haruka-san, que bueno que te encuentro. Me dijo Mitsuki que te diera esto– Decía Rina un poco exhausta por la búsqueda, a la vez que le daba el papel.

–Oh, gracias Rina-chan. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal la fiesta que les preparamos?– Comentaba Haruka acerca del convivio.

–Muy divertida, en serio les agradecemos por haber planeado todo esto para nosotras– Respondía Rina con mucha alegría y con algunos sollozos contenidos sutilmente.

–No hay de que Rina-chan, es lo mejor que pudimos hacer para felicitarlas por su graduación y que se llevaran un bonito recuerdo– Dijo Haruka con alegría consolando un poco a Rina, quien ya estaba llorando.

–Vamos Rina-san, no es necesario que llores– Decía Yuu también consolando a la chica.

–Discúlpenme chicas, no pude contener más estas lágrimas de la alegría que siento– Respondía Rina mientras trataba de calmarse.

–Bueno, es hora de volver a la fiesta. ¡Vamos!– Comentaba Yuu.

–Ustedes adelántense, yo me quedaré para ver de qué trata esta nota– Respondía Haruka a Yuu mientras mostraba el papel en su mano izquierda.

–Está bien Haruka, pero no vayas a tardar demasiado…o me enojaré contigo– Decía Yuu como si estuviese ''regañando'' a la susodicha chica.

Y con esto, Haruka se quedaba ahí en las escaleras mientras veía como Yuu y Rina se dirigían al lugar donde estaba la fiesta. La chica del cabello granate leyó la nota, que más o menos decía así…

''_Te espero en la recepción del segundo piso. No vayas acompañada. Quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente._

~Mitsuki''

Las pocas palabras que había en la nota fueron suficientes para estremecerla e inquietarla. ¿Por qué quería que fuese sola? ¿De qué quería hablar en forma seria? Se empezó a cuestionar estas y otras preguntas, aunque realmente en el fondo sabía de qué quería hablar la chica rubia de gafas rojas. Así que sin más, subió a las escaleras y estuvo ahí en la recepción esperando a que la chica llegara.

Mientras, Yuu y Rina ya habían llegado al salón de clases donde estaba el convivio. Lo primero que hizo Rina fue notificarle a Mitsuki de que Haruka ya había recibido la nota y ya la estaba esperando en el lugar que la había citado.

–En un momento regreso, tengo algo que hacer– Dijo Mitsuki a Rina en un tono veloz

–De acuerdo Mitsuki, no te preocupes– Respondía Rina dándole confianza a su compañera y presidenta.

–¡Hey Hermana!...– Gritó Yuu a la chica mayor que salió a toda velocidad del salón. –Rina-san ¿A dónde se fue mi hermana? ¿Por qué iba con tanta prisa?– Cuestionaba la chica de las coletas rubias a la vicepresidenta.

–Fue a arreglar un pequeño asunto, pero volverá pronto– Le respondió Rina a la chica menor.

–Bueno, está bien. Por mientras hay que divertirnos– Complementó Yuu sin darle mucha importancia a lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Por otra parte, Mitsuki se dirigía al segundo piso con una caminata un poco tranquila, pero en el fondo estaba muy tensa de lo que podía suceder. Quería confesarle realmente lo que sentía por ella. Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía más fuerte y por unos momentos casi colapsaba, pero no se rendiría. Mantuvo la compostura y subió las escaleras con dirección rumbo a la recepción, esperando a que estuviese su adorado ángel…Haruka Takayama. Y en efecto, ahí estaba. Parecía una casualidad o una simple coincidencia, pero los rayos del sol del atardecer que iluminaban aquella sección le dieron una especie de ''divinidad'' a aquella chica de cabello granate.

–Haruka-san…que bueno que estas aquí. Creí que no vendrías– Dijo Mitsuki en un tono muy bajo pero entendible para aquella chica, a la que tomó por los hombros estando Haruka de espaldas.

–Claro que quise venir, quiero saber de qué me vas a hablar– Respondía Haruka zafándose un poco de aquel contacto.

–Bueno…de lo que quería hablar era sobre…si tu…si tu…me quieres…– La voz de Mitsuki en ese momento estaba entrecortada, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

–Por supuesto…presidenta Mitsuki. Yo te quiero mucho. Te quiero muchísimo, y la verdad es que siento lo mismo por ti que por Yuu-chan– Susurraba Haruka al oído de Mitsuki, quien casi rompe a llorar por aquella comparación.

–No…por favor Haruka-san. No me compares con Yuu, que eso me duele en el alma– Mitsuki estaba que ya no podía consigo misma.

–Presidenta Mitsuki…contrólate. Tranquilízate, relájate, que lo que tienes te puede hacer mucho daño– Consolaba Haruka a aquella chica que estaba al borde del llanto.

En un arrebato, Mitsuki tomó la iniciativa e hizo algo que, quizá, no se hubiese imaginado ni Haruka y ni ella misma: Mitsuki besó a Haruka. No fue un simple beso a secas, era un beso lleno de amor, ternura, sentimientos y pasión. Mitsuki estaba ''sacando'' todos sus sentimientos oprimidos en aquel beso que, incluso Haruka disfrutó. Ambas se fundieron en aquella expresión de amor. Lágrimas brotaban de aquellos ojos verdes que estaban cerrados por esa pasión, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, de desahogo, de que por fin le estaba diciendo sus sentimientos a su precioso ángel de color granate.

–Te amo…Haruka-san~ Te amo demasiado. Quiero estar a tu lado toda la vida. No quiero estar sola– Susurraba Mitsuki mientras lloraba

–Yo también te amo…presidenta Mitsuki– Respondía Haruka mientras veía aquellos ojos verdes muy vidriosos por las lágrimas.

–Solo dime Mitsuki-chan ¿De acuerdo?–

–De acuerdo…Mitsuki-chan~–

Y así estuvieron aquellas chicas abrazadas y dándose besos tiernos mutuamente por un largo tiempo. Haruka ya presentía desde hace bastante tiempo esos sentimientos que Mitsuki tenía por ella, pero ignoraba aquel detalle y lo dejaba pasar, pensando que otra chica se fijaría en la chica rubia de gafas rojas y viceversa. Fue aquel fin de semana en el que Haruka se salió de control y por poco le hace cosas lascivas a Mitsuki. El pretexto de querer tanto a Mitsuki fue el parecido a su hermana menor [más que obvia razón] y aquel cuerpo tan curvilíneo y frágil que poseía la chica. Por otro lado Mitsuki estaba en el paraíso. Sentía que cada beso era un paso hacia el cielo, donde iba acompañada de aquel ángel granate dispuesta a llevarla a un lugar hermoso, donde estarían juntas por y para siempre. Besos y gemidos había a montones en aquel momento de amor entre Mitsuki y Haruka. Pero a lo lejos, alguien contemplaba esta escena con toda la tranquilidad y calma, sin hacer ruido. Era Yuu quien se había quedado ahí parada. Tal vez fue a buscar a su hermana y a Haruka quienes ya se habían demorado mucho en volver al convivio, pero escuchó aquellos gemidos y besos y quiso saber de donde provenían y de quien.

–Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme…hermana– Susurraba Yuu para sí misma mientras veía a lo lejos aquella escena.


End file.
